The True Power
'Chapter 4: ' 'On the weekened: ' 'Nano was sitting on a bench in the park alone, looking around. "Hey, Nano!" said Lola, walking towards her. She sat down and said: "Ah! Finally it's weekened!" "Yeah, your right, even the weather is nice." replied Nano. "Did you see Konan anywhere?" asked Lola. "No, I haven't seen her anywhere." answered Nano. "Ok, because we were talking about the story what happened 3 years ago yesterday on the phone, after school, then she said: To meet her beside entrance of the school, tomorrow." said Lola, "And when I got there I found her waiting, then she just ran away." "Hmm..." said Nano. Suddenly they heard a girl scream. "What was that?' asked Nano, getting up from the bench. "Let's go check it out!" said Lola, getting up. ' 'On A Soccer Field: ' '"Fire Tornado!" yelled a bulley. Nano and Lola came. "Again with stupid bullies." said Nano, "I'll take care of this." Nano took a deep breath and started to run towards the fired ball. "Dark Kick!" yelled Nano, kicking the ball back to the bulley. The ball hit the bulley and he got badly injured. "Take that!" yelled Nano. "Are you ok?" asked Lola, to the girl. "Yeah , I'm fine." answered the girl, then she looked at Nano and said: "Thank you, so much." "No problem." replied Nano, "What's your name?" "My name is Nanashi" answered the girl. "How old are you?" asked Lola. "I'm 10 years old, how old are you?" "I'm 11 years old." replied Lola. "How old are you?" asked Nanashi to Nano. "Oh, I'm 10 years old, just like you." answered Nano. "I'm Lola and this is Nano." she said. "What school do you go to?" asked Nano. "I'm still new to Japan, but my mom said that I will be learning in 'The Mapple School'." answered Nanashi. "Really? Because we both go to the same school your going to, but good luck in the quiz that we have to study for next week!" said Nano, giggling. "Don't worry about me, but the only thing you need to worry about is: Getting a good grade!" replied Nanashi, giggling. "But, how did you do that shot to the bulley, when you didn't do anything when that bulley shot the ball at you, at school?" asked Lola. "Oh, that's nonsense! Anyways how do you know that?" replied Nano. "I was walking around outside and then I saw what happened." answered Lola. "Any ways, who cares what happened!" said Nano. "Do you know that the principle of 'The Mapple School' is my dad." said Nanashi. "Really?! Because yesterday I asked him if he could allow me to: Form a soccer team, but then, he said: No way!" said Nano. "I got an idea!" replied Lola. "What is it?" asked Nanashi. "Ok, me and Nanashi goes to the principle, and I picked Nanashi, because she is the daughter of the principle, and I'm good at convincing." answered Lola. "Good idea!" said Nano. "I like it!" said Nanashi. "Ok, next week we'll do it!" replied Lola. ' Category:Chapter